


Never Ever (1 Minute 1 Second)

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, happygowonday, happyoliviahyeday, lamehyejoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Chaewon and Hyejoo are girlfriends.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Never Ever (1 Minute 1 Second)

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who are interested in my writing, this piece is basically an introduction for a supporting character that will appear in later fics. This is my headcanon on Hyejoo. Hope you enjoy it as much I did when I wrote it.
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

"Hyejoo... Hurry... Pleaseee." Chaewon begged wiggling her ass in desperation.

"I'm going in, Chae..." Hyejoo announced while she maneuvered her hips and slammed them against Chaewon's ass, burying her dick in one slick move.

"Hyejoooo...." Chaewon moaned feeling so full and ready for the real pleasure to start. 

Hyejoo gritted her teeth, overwhelmed by the sensation of Chaewon's pussy enveloping her dick. The feeling was too raw, she should have used a condom.

She gave a testing thrust and by the second one, she creamed inside her beloved Chaewon.

"Unnie... Mmm that was great. You're the best... I love you..." Hyejoo moaned happily and removed herself from inside Chaewon. 

"Let's go to sleep... A tiring schedule awaits us tomorrow..." Hyejoo rolled over her side of the bed and soon started snoring, falling asleep immediately.

Chaewon remained in the same position. Her pussy pulsating and sore from the intrusion. Overly unsatisfied. 

Little did she know that her love would cost her the pleasure she desperately seeked as she would eventually decide to stay with "Lame Hyejoo", even if the latter would never satisfy her. The things people did for love.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
